Our Place
by ifyouevercomebackx
Summary: "The park had become a memorial of sorts to them and their relationship. It's where he used to take her on their dates when they were teenagers. It's where they used to come to make up after they fought. It represented them, and he couldn't imagine meeting her anywhere else the week before her wedding."


The phone rings. He knows without looking at the screen who is calling. It's _her_. She's been texting him for over an hour. He knows that he isn't supposed to talk to her, but he can't resist.

"Miley," he says softly down the phone.

"I need to see you."

"We can't see each other. We've talked about this."

"I know, I know. _He_ told you that we weren't allowed to see each other. But I miss you, and I really, really need to see you right now."

"You're not supposed to miss me."

"That doesn't mean that I don't."

He sighs. "This can't keep happening, Mi."

"It won't. Last time. I promise."

He hesitates. Going to meet her would mean breaking all the rules, and he was always a sucker for rules. But then again, he's a sucker for her too. All she has to do is use that tone and he'll come running. It's always been that way.

"Where?"

"Our place."

He hadn't been to 'their place' in so long. He had been so busy with his career lately that he just hadn't had time to go there. It used to be the one place he could go and reflect about everything that had happened in his life, especially with Miley, but he had neglected it recently.

"Fifteen minutes," she says softly.

"I'll be there."

He hangs up and immediately gets into his car, doing what he always does and being at her beck and call. He doesn't remember a time when she's called and he hasn't come running. He knows what he has been told – he isn't supposed to see her right now, and he isn't supposed to talk to her right now, but he can't help himself. He never can when it comes to Miley.

He spends the drive thinking about the past year. Everything has changed so much, even more so from the year before that. All his life seems to consist of now is change. He just wants everything to stay the same for once.

He pulls up at their park and climbs out. He walks through the entrance, hands stuffed in his pockets, and makes his way over to her favourite bench by the pond. He sits down, crosses his ankles, and waits patiently for her to arrive.

The park had become a memorial of sorts to them and their relationship. It's where he used to take her on their dates when they were teenagers and couldn't go anywhere else without being noticed and followed. It's where they used to come to make up after they fought. It's where they always found each other when there were malicious rumours being spread. It's where they used to meet in secret for years when they needed each other. It represented them, and he couldn't imagine meeting her anywhere else the week before her wedding.

It takes her five minutes, but she soon walks through the same entrance he had walked through. Her short blonde hair is growing out and has now reached her shoulders. Even in a baggy old sweatshirt and a pair of running shorts, she looks breathtaking. He can only imagine what she's going to look like when her wedding day comes around.

She spots him immediately and grins, her eyes shining brightly when her gaze meets his. She scurries towards him and cries, "Nick!"

He gets to his feet and nods his head at her. "Miley."

She flings her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

He chuckles and hugs her back. "You know what Joe said, Mi. We aren't supposed to see each other until Saturday."

She pouts up at him. "Baby, you know I couldn't wait that long. Besides, what does Joe know? He isn't even close to getting married."

Nick kisses her forehead. "I can't wait until you walk down that aisle and I can finally make you my wife."

Miley's pout changes to a smile as she rests her hand at the nape of his neck, biting her lip softly. "I love it when you say that," she murmured. "I'm sure that you're going to _love_ my dress."

He looks down at the girl he has loved for so long, and he knows that this is it. _She_ is it. She may have had a botched engagement to someone else, and it may have taken them a while to find their way back to each other once and for all, but now that they had, there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. Miley was perfect in every way, and he couldn't wait to make her his forever.

"You should get out of here before Demi realises that you're missing."

"Oh, please. She's been on the phone to her latest guy for the past forty minutes. She won't even notice I'm gone."

He smiles and kisses her softly on the lips. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"I still don't understand why we aren't even allowed to speak to each other," she grumbles. "I thought it was just supposed to be the night before and day of the wedding."

"Don't question them. They're taking their duties quite seriously."

She sighs and leans up to kiss Nick again. "Fine, I'll go back. But I'm not going to be happy about it." She runs her fingers through his short curls and smiles gently at him. "I can't wait for you to be my husband," she breathes.

"I've wanted this since I was fourteen. I'm sure you're nowhere near as excited as I am."

She grins. "Would you like to bet on that, Nicholas?" She reluctantly pulls away from him, but doesn't let go of his hand.

"I'll meet you at the altar," he promises with a wink.

"I'll be the one in white," she jokes.

Nick chuckles. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"I love you."

He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly. "I love you too, Mi."

Miley turns and begins to make her way back to her car, but she halts when she hears him call her name.

"Enjoy your final days of freedom, Mi. Because once we make it official, I'm not letting you go this time."


End file.
